Limitations inherently exist when designing an accessory component to be incorporated into a standardized component. For example, if a standardized component does not include a power output, any accessory component designed for that standardized component generally requires its own power source. For a particular example, traditional weapon sights and enhanced night-vision goggles are designed based on a standardized model provided by the U.S. government that does not include a power output. As a result, accessories such as video transmitters are typically hard-wired into an external power source. However, hard-wiring a video transmitter for a weapon sight or night-vision goggles into a power source introduces the risk of snags and breakage, while also limiting distance and flexibility of movement.